


El secreto del príncipe

by WhiteAremis32



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Gay Sex, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Uke Raphael (TMNT)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32
Summary: Raphael tiene un secreto que ha estado guardando como mero capricho. Está comprometido, por lo que lleva a cabo sus deseos carnales con otros hombres antes de estar encadenado para siempre en un matrimonio heterosexual.En una noche, alguien tomará el control de sus sucios juegos.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 10





	El secreto del príncipe

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un doujinshi.

Raphael, el príncipe y poseedor de grandes riquezas, se encontraba sentado en su trono administrando los gastos que recién habían ocurrido. Sin embargo, esa mañana no se encontraba de humor, pues había estado trabajando duro desde el instante en que los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su reino.  
Quería escapar de su deber por un momento, pero Leatherhead, su mano derecha y excelente consejero, le pidió no hacerlo. No obstante, Raphael se sentía atrapado cada vez, pues ya era momento de coger un respiro; y tenía la mejor manera de hacerlo, siempre y cuando Leatherhead nunca se enterara, pues tenía el presentimiento de que éste podría echarlo todo a perder, aun cuando el cocodrilo mutante fuera el más cercano.  
Raphael suspiró con pesar y chasqueó los labios.  
—Leatherhead, ¿es necesario seguir con esto? —preguntó Raphael con cierta molestia.  
—¿A qué se refiere, su alteza? ¿Es que acaso ya se cansó? Si todavía falta poco antes de terminar. Le aseguro que no tardara más de media hora y por fin podrá tomar un descanso.  
—No me refiero a eso —interrumpió la tortuga vestida de rojo, me refiero a que es estresante ser… esto.  
—¿Un príncipe?  
—Sí -dijo Raph-.  
-No se preocupe. Entiendo que es difícil, pero es lo que su padre habría querido.  
Raphael rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, ya que Leatherhead no lo comprendía. Le sofocaba ser el príncipe de Greenwood, no sólo por el hecho de llenarse de tareas aburridas, sino por ese pequeño secreto que mancharía su nombre y el apellido de su padre Hamato Yoshi, esa acción subrepticia que había estado haciendo a espaldas del cocodrilo y durante el manto de la noche y que temía ser descubierto a causa de esos plebeyos que eran traídos para cumplir sus más bajos deseos carnales.  
Además, lo peor de todo, era que muy pronto se iba a casar. Tenía una prometida, Karai Oroku, pero Raph sabía que ella no era para él.  
Raphael estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras actuaba y daba órdenes de manera mecánica, hasta que el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde.  
Raphael saltó de alegría y se marchó para llevar a cabo esos deseos lujuriosos.  
Cuando la noche llegó, estuvo listo para sacar ese lado de él desconocido.  
Raphael estaba en su habitación lujosa, llena de telas de colores rojizos y rosas, adornada también de cuarzos de fuego.  
El príncipe Raphael estaba vestido por una lencería femenina crema y traslucida. Se encontraba esperando en la cama, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta. Inmediatamente fue hacia ella. Vio que era Donatello y sonrió con malicia.  
—Raphael -dijo Donnie, uno de sus más leales caballeros-, hemos traído a otro plebeyo como ordenaste.  
—Hazlo pasar —ordenó el príncipe haciéndose a un lado. Casey Jones entró junto al mutante pecoso, esposado de las manos y lo sentó en la cama. Miguel Ángel temblaba de miedo al no saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
Donnie se mordió el labio inferior—: Leatherhead no te vio con él, ¿verdad? —Raph lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.  
—No, creo que no —dudó el de púrpura por un instante, respuesta que estremeció al temperamental.  
Raph frunció el entrecejo y le advirtió tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Tanto Donnie como Jones lo prometieron y cerraron la puerta dejando a Raph con el otro mutante.  
Así pues, Raphael se encaminó hacia la cama con un sensual movimiento. Mikey todavía temblaba como gelatina. Cuando Raph se acercó lo suficiente, la luz del satélite rutilante que se filtraba mansamente por su ventana, acarició su figura.  
Raph, antes de continuar, preguntó por su nombre a lo que Mikey respondió sinceramente. Raphael le quitó las esposas y subió a la cama con él mientras adoptaba una postura dominante y lujuriosa.  
—¿Su alteza? ¿Qué va a hacerme? —preguntó el pecoso.  
—Esta noche me darás mucho amor. —Sonrió Raph saboreando el sabor de su néctar—. Si le dices a alguien sobre lo que ocurrirá esta noche, te cortaré la cabeza, ¿entendido?  
Mikey simplemente afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Y Raphael se fue directo a su pantalón en donde le bajó el cierre y sacó su pene. Lo metió en su boca y chupó y lamió como un caramelo. Entretanto, Miguel Ángel sintió un calor inexplicable invadirlo totalmente, pero en especial esa zona que Raphael, el príncipe perfecto, comía con tremenda pasión, como un profesional, como si no fuese su primera vez.  
—¡Aah! —escapó de los labios del pecoso y sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín—. Pero… Raph.. nhg aaaah. Raphael. Su alteza… por —su voz temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. La sensación hormigueante que Raph desataba con su magnífica lengua le nublaba la mente. Mikey tragó saliva— ¿Por qué haces esto?  
—Porque es algo que jamás tendré. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ser un príncipe al que creen que debe casarse con una mujer? Lo detesto -murmuró-. Ahora, basta de charlas. -Miró la erección perfecta que había alzado con sus encantos sucios. Mikey se avergonzó de él mismo y cruzó las piernas para ocultarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Raphael se dio la vuelta colocándose en cuatro. Sujetó los extremos de sus muslos, dándole permiso de ingresar en él al abrir ese orificio rosado y para nada virgen—. Por favor, tómame. Hazme tuyo esta noche.  
Miguel Ángel no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, aun cuando no se sentía atraído hacia los demás su mismo género, esta vez, sin embargo, sintió un extraño impulso de acatar su orden. Se levantó, lo sujetó de las caderas y deslizó su tronco carnoso por su oficio palpitante.  
Los jadeos incesantes de Raphael se escuchaban por toda la habitación mientras sonreía satisfecho al sentir el pene ir y venir de adentro y afuera. Podía sentir el semen caliente chorrear en todo su interior. Le daba sentones a la tortuga pecosa mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros, y en varias ocasiones ustedes labios se rozaron, más nunca se unieron. Cerca de la madrugada, Mikey se tensó sobre el temperamental y se dejó caer en él al la vez en que sacaba su miembro chorreante de semen. La entrada de Raph dejó salir esa esencia blanca y pegajosa.  
Inmediatamente Raphael se levantó, dispuesto a darse un baño. Le agradeció al pecoso el grato momento que había pasado y no dudó en amenazarlo una segunda vez si hablaba.  
El agua tibia de caía por todo su cuerpo. Jamás había dado un beso a ningún de los plebeyos que traían para él.  
«Suena tonto, pero jamás he dado de mi primer beso. Es un desperdicio que tenga que dárselo a Karai», pensaba Raph y salió de la ducha.  
Una semana transcurrió. Afuera del palacio , mientras tanto, Leonardo, una tortuga mutante de espléndidos ojos azules como el mar, trabajaba bajo los intensos rayos del sol, cuidando de las frutas que Slash le había pedido. Suspiró con pesar y volvió la vista al palacio. Fue en ese momento que dejó que los recuerdos del príncipe Raphael Hamato llegaran a su mente. Leo siempre lo había visto cuando él salía a dar sus recorridos , o cuando anunciaba eventos importantes, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar cara a cara con él.  
Sus ojos inusuales de color verde lo enloquecían y cada noche fantaseaba con besar sus labios.  
«Es estúpido», pensaba Leo tratando de eliminar esa idea que se había filtrado en algún momento. «Jamás tendré una oportunidad con él. Debería dejar ese sueño estúpido. Es obvio que jamás sucederá. Él es un príncipe y yo nada»  
Ese día, para Leonardo, parecía común y corriente como cualquier otro. Al caer la noche, tomó sus cosas, se repartió las ganancia con su buen amigo Slash y se marchó directo a su casa. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su humilde morada, sin embargo, fue en ese momento en que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se tornó negro. Una bolsa lo cubrió por completo y lo llevaron a un callejón sin salida.  
Leo, asustado y confundido, pataleó, pero cuando le quitaron el sacó, sintió un apretón en las muñecas. Sus manos ahora se encontraban detrás de él, atado como un prisionero. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que los dos caballeros leales de Raph lo habían capturado.  
—¿Pero qué está sucediendo! ¿Por qué demonios me han capturado? ¿Qué crimen he cometido? —demandó saber Leonardo, furioso.  
—Tranquilo —respondió Casey—, te llevaremos a un lugar muy agradable.  
Donatello y Jones lo escabulleron en las penumbras de la noche. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la puerta trasera y escondida del palacio. Caminaron por unas escaleras, y por fin llegaron al pasillo que conectaba con la habitación real de Raph.  
Donnie tocó a la puerta y Raph atendió. Leonardo se sorprendió de ver al príncipe, por lo que jadeo de asombro.  
Nuevamente Raphael preguntó si Leatherhead no lo había visto, y Donnie afirmó que así había sido. Raph le agradeció, y dejó pasar al prisionero, mientras que Donnie le entregaba la llave para liberarlo.  
La puerta se cerró y Leo apenas vislumbró el interior de la lujosa recámara. Aún no comprendía qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, ver a Raphael al frente de él con esa lencería sugerente le hizo hervir las mejillas y pintarlas de rojo.  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Raphael mientras le quitaba las esposas. Leo se sobó las muñecas y frunció el entrecejo, de pronto Raph lo empujó contra la cama. Leonardo se dio la vuelta, y Raph subió sobre su plastrón.  
Leo no sabia qué estaba pasando. Pensó que estaba dentro de alguna clase de sueño; lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado a su cama. ¿Es que ahora estaba alucinando? ¿o teniendo una fantasía demasiado vivida?  
—Estoy esperando —dijo Raph con cierta molestia.  
—Soy Leonardo.  
—Lindo nombre —respondió Raph.  
—¿Qué vas a hacerme? -inquirió Leo con cierta desconfianza.  
—Esta noche me darás mucho amor —contestó el príncipe.  
—¿Eres gay? —preguntó Leo otra vez, realmente sorprendido.  
—¿No lo ves? -rio divertido- Por lo que veo, estás nervioso. Estoy seguro que es tu primera vez haciéndolo con un hombre. No te preocupes, lo disfrutarás. Ahora, antes de proseguir, debo advertirte que, si hablas de esto con alguien, te cortaré la cabeza. ¿Has entendido?  
Leo guardó silencio. No podía crear lo que estaba pasando. Sin duda alguna era un sueño hecho realidad. Raph tomó su silencio como aceptación y empezó su maniobra.  
Raphael le desabrochó el pantalón, le sacó el miembro carnoso e indudablemente lo llevó a su cálida boca. Lo chupó como un caramelo. Lo lamió de arriba y abajo. Al llegar a la cabeza de este, lo sintió demasiado caliente, y lo tragó entero mientras movía su cabeza de adelante y hacia atrás. Leonardo, en cambio, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras era victima de una sensación electrizante que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.  
«¡Demonios! ¡Lo hace también!». Se mordió el labio inferior y el color de sus mejillas acrecentó. Parecía un tomate. Tragó saliva, cogió aire, y valor, para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Logró sentarse en la cama, sujetó la cabeza del príncipe y lo empujó, haciendo que se tragara entero su pene. Fue en ese instante en que el semen se escurrió por la garganta del temperamental. Raph tosió y rápidamente se apartó de él a la vez en que se limpiaba los labios y le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.  
A Raphael le sorprendió su acto atrevido, pero le encantaba de cierta forma. Sonrió con malicia y se quitó la lencería, dejando a Leo ver su bella figura sensual. Realmente era hermoso. Leo sintió una tensión caliente en su pene y en menos de un minuto volvió a ponerse recto.  
Raph lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa. Subió en él, procurando acercar la punta del tronco de carne a su entrada. Antes de darle un sentón, Raph se lamió los dedos y los deslizó a su orificio rosado, preparándose el mismo.  
-¡Aaah! Mmnh -gemía Raphael con las mejillas intensamente pintadas de rojo. Cada vez que deslizaba sus dedos en su propio interior, parecía que su cuerpo los succionaba, desesperado por sentir el calor de ese cuerpo ajeno.  
Enseguida, cogió el pene del plebeyo, lo acercó a su entrada, se sentó y bajó con lentitud mientras que las paredes tibias de su interior devoraban el miembro viril de Leo. Raph también estaba erecto y descansó sobre él para que su pene rozaba el cuerpo del intruso. Leonardo se llenó de un calor inaguantable.  
-Aaaah… ngh… mnh aah -gimió Raphael en el momento en que sintió que el pene le había llegado hasta el fondo. Raph subió y bajó la cadera al mismo tiempo en que se lamía y chupaba los dedos de un modo sensual. Leonardo, por otro lado, comenzó a hacer un movimiento rítmico con la pelvis, subiendo y bajando sutilmente al son del príncipe.  
Leonardo era dominado por la lujuria, por una sensación electrizante que le pedía más. Se levantó y en un movimiento súbito estuvo arriba del temperamental, entre sus piernas. Raph jadeó de asombro ante el inesperado movimiento del plebeyo.  
—Ya te divertiste. Ahora es mi turno —sentenció Leonardo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Le sujetó de las muñecas como un prisionero y empujó su mismo cuerpo, queriendo deleitarse con el interior tibio, estrecho y palpitante de la tortuga.  
—¡Aah! —gimió Raph al sentir cómo este había alcanzando un punto desconocido pero excitante; sin embargo, le molestó que Leo tomara el control de la situación—. ¿Cómo te atreves?  
—Relájate. Además, tú iniciaste esto.  
Raph gruñó con las mejillas pintadas de carmín, especial por la mirada azul que lo estudiaba con lujo de detalle.  
Leo comenzó a mover su pelvis continuamente a la vez en que tenues jadeos escapaban de su garganta. Raph le siguió el juego, pues las embestidas fuertes le nublaron la mente, volviéndolo un adicto de su cuerpo.  
—¡Aah! ¡De acuerdo. Tú. Ganas! ¡Aah! ¡Dame más! ¡ngh… mnhg! ¡Más duro! ¡Oh sí!  
Raphael sonreía jadeante, y Leo continuaba embistiendo. Sus terminales nerviosas enloquecían con cada empujón.  
Raph sentía que estaba a punto de terminar. Se retorció y antes de correrse, Leo le besó en la comisura de los labios. El semen tibio de Raph ensució su plastrón y sintió la semilla de Leo correr en su interior. Sin embargo, el beso que aún los conectaba, sorprendió sobremanera al príncipe. Se congeló por completo y abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.  
Una sensación electrizante recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo y su corazón latió como un alborozo. El momento se detuvo en el tiempo. Solo existían él y el plebeyo. Se disponía a quitárselo de encima, pero Leo le abrió los labios con la lengua y saboreó su interior húmedo. Raph se sonrojó, pero no hizo nada. Extrañamente se sentía bien.  
Cerró los ojos lentamente y correspondió al beso.  
Leo no quería que ese momento único terminara, sin embargo, cerca de la madrugada, fue echado del palacio. Afuera, semidesnudo, se volvió a la puerta, y vio a Raph.  
—Más te vale guardar el secreto —advirtió Raph.  
Leo, con una sonrisa más que satisfecha, afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Raph, ya en la ducha, se tocó suavemente los labios, acariciando en donde la boca del plebeyo había descansado los suyos. Imitó la caricia y un escalofrío recorrió el interior de su caparazón.  
«Sus labios…todo de él fue…perfecto», pensó para él mismo.


End file.
